Hell Is Living Without You
by Mana Midnight
Summary: Kagome hears a discussion between Kikyo and Inuyasha. As a result she attempts suicide. Someone stops her and reveals how they truly feel. Oneshot and Songfic. Inu Yasha and Kagome pairing.


Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or Alice Cooper's song 'Hell is Living Without You'.  
  
Midnight I hope you enjoy it. Ja Ne!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Kagome sat by the fire as Inuyasha sat on the other side. She silently handed a bowl of ramen over to him and gave another bowl to the oddly silent Shippo beside her. Sango had went to visit her village and Miroku had went to exorcize a nearby town. They had headed to a village south of the well to look for shards and the others promised to meet them there.  
  
'I can't find your face in a thousand masqueraders  
  
You're hidden in the colors of a million other lost charades  
  
In life's big parade  
  
I'm the loneliest spectator  
  
Cuz you're gone without a trace in a sea of faceless imitators'  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha put down his bowl and got up. Kagome knew why. This had been happening more often over the past month. He would run off suddenly but would always return before midnight. Kagome knew where he went every time. She always left him alone when he had these excursions. He went to see Kikyo. Kagome's former life and Inuyasha's former and current love.  
  
"Shippo. Stay here, I'm going for a walk."  
  
'I can't take another night  
  
Burning inside this'  
  
Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and followed silently behind Inuyasha. Kikyo's shinidamachou helped her locate the two. She hid behind a branch to watch the two. Her hiding spot abled her to hear the two as well as see them.  
  
"Inuyasha. Tell me, what do you think of me, answer me truthfully."  
  
'Hell is living without your love  
  
Ain't nothing without your  
  
Touch me  
  
Heaven would be like hell  
  
Is living without you'  
  
"Kikyo. Do you really want to know?" Inuyasha asked as he embraced her.  
  
"Yes I do. You've been avoiding this question for a while now. It's the full moon and I want to know before sunset.  
  
'That's right. Inuyasha had us make camp early today after I fell and scraped my knee.'Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Then Kikyo you'll get your answer. I used to love you." He said pulling from her embrace. He slashed her chest. "But after all the times you've tried to take mine or Kagome's life, I found that I don't love you, but another."He finished it by slashing her throat.  
  
'Try to walk away  
  
When I see the time I've wasted  
  
Starving at a feast  
  
And all this wine I never tasted'  
  
Kagome didn't hear any of it. All she heard was 'Kikyou' and 'love'. She ran to the well, they had camped a mile from it. She reached it soon after. The image of Inuyasha embracing Kikyo still on her mind. She had ran before Inuyasha had first slashed Kikyo.  
  
'On my lips Your memory has been stained  
  
It is all in vain  
  
Tell me who's to blame  
  
I can't take another night'  
  
She sat leaning against the well. She pulled a peice of paper from her pocket and a pencil from behind her ear. Writing a quick note on the paper she grabbed an arrow and held it steadily by her throat.  
  
'Burning inside this  
  
Hell is living without your love  
  
Ain't nothing without your  
  
Touch me'  
  
She sat there for a minute, feeling the sharp point against her throat. She knew that she was taking the cowardly way out but didn't care. She remembered all the times Inuyasha would look at her tenderly and would tell her stupid she was not o care for her wounds. She remembered what one of her friends told her once. She pulled the arrow to arms length away and repeated them out loud.  
  
"A crush is deep, but love is deeper. And to truly love, you must first of opened up with a skin deep crush. Besides, if you truly love and were denied, why go on living when you can end your existence with a single weapon of destruction."  
  
With that Kagome started to speed the arrow towards her unexpecting and unprotected throat.  
  
'Heaven would be like hell  
  
Is living without you  
  
Nights get longer and colder  
  
I'm down begging to hold yaOn my own and I feel like hell'  
  
A clawed hand grabbed the arrow halfway to it's mark.  
  
"Kagome, didn't you hear what I told Kikyo?," Inuyasha asked gently pulling the arrow from her hands. All the answer he got was a simple nod. Kagome reaced for another arrow only to have another clawed hand grab that one. "Then you should know that I told her that I don't love her any more."  
  
"Why should you love her when you have when that's living and breathing, not to mention I'm her reincarnation." She replied bitterly as tears slowly run down her face like twin rivers that hold sorrow more then joy.  
  
"No.,"He said, pulling her into a hug. "Why should I when I have a girl in my arms that I love more then anything. One that accepts me for who I am."  
  
'Heaven would be like hell  
  
Is living without you  
  
Nights get longer and colder  
  
I'm down begging to hold ya  
  
On my own and I feel like hell'  
  
"You don't love me, you only stand me because I can get you the shards that are apart of the Shikon jewel." Kagome insisted, trying weakly to get out of his grasp.  
  
"That's what I used to think. But when Kikyo returned and I saw that she tried to kill you more then me, I figered out who I love more."  
  
"But I'm only her reincarnation, you could never love me for me."She said, ceasing her struggling and letting the sobs escape her hold on them. As violent sobs wracked her body, she let her tears soak his hoari as she clung onto it as if it was a lifeline.  
  
"You want to know who I truly love Kagome?" He said her name like it was the most precious thing there was.  
  
"Yes, I really want to know." Inuyasha pulled back slightly to look into her tear fiiled eyes. A soft smile graced his normally rude features. His amber eyes shone with love, love that only one person would ever know.  
  
'Is living without you  
  
Nights get longer and colder  
  
I'm down begging to hold ya  
  
On my own and I feel like hell  
  
Is living without you'  
  
"I love you Kagome. Only you and noone else." He pulled her into a kiss that Kagome knew was only just the beginning as she returned the innocent kiss.  
  
The note lay on the ground beside them.  
  
'Love. why did I deserve love when it would be unrequited. I love you Inuyasha, but you know now because of this note. Please tell my family that I loved and will miss them. Maybe I'll go to Kikyo's body and finally feel your love. I did love you. I know you won't miss me, but goodbye my one and true love.  
  
Kagome' ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Midnight: I hope you enjoyed it. I must admit that I nearly cried while I wrote this. Yip-Yip-Growl:Yes, she nearly did. Midnight:Well, I don't care if you enjoyed it or not, please review. Ja Ne! 


End file.
